1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that includes a scanning device for reading image data and that can work in tandem with another image processing apparatus to jointly print the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, spectroscopic characteristics of an image processing apparatus undergo unique fluctuation with time. That is, in each image processing apparatus, spectral sensitivities of charged coupled devices (CCDs) of a scanning device or spectral sensitivities of infrared cut filters, which are used to cut infrared light component, undergo fluctuation with time. Moreover, the scanning optical system of the scanning device also deteriorates with time. Thus, when the scanning devices of a plurality of image processing apparatuses are used to read image data from a same color original, there is a possibility that read values of the image data are different for each scanning device. Thus, the quality of image signals output by each scanning device is different. As a result, the colors displayed in an image processing apparatus after reading the color original and the colors of the image data printed on a recording medium may not be identical.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-238408 discloses a technique to reduce the machine difference in scanning devices. For that, image processing parameters are set by using a reference chart of a plurality of color images each having a different gradation level.
However, in an image processing apparatus, the memory space used to maintain information regarding the recalculation time for generating the image processing parameters or information regarding intermediate calculation results obtained while generating the image processing parameters is usually limited. Thus, the functions that can be implemented depending on the most suitable image processing parameters are restricted to only a few functions.